A demonic touch
by darkuriel
Summary: A Half-blooded son of Mehrunes Dagon, Kirmir has taken it upon himself to fight the fights that threaten his home. Reama Light-heart has been thrust into the world of Dragonborn with a red-eyed Nord as he helps her with her bloody destiny, but at the end of it will Love subdue the chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Kirmir is half Deadra. His demon blood is that Mehrunes Dagon, himself. As the son of Destruction, Kirmir has taken it upon himself to save the mortal plane from Oblivion and he'll need the help of a very pretty dragonborn. This story follows nearly all quest lines. First fan Fiction ever. Rated T for future events. Enjoy!**

chapter one

Kirmir crouched on a tree branch, watching a procession of wagons move beneath him. The young man silently analyzed each of the wagon's occupants. Each wagon had three or four bound bodies, which still breathe. Twirling an elven dagger between his fingers, Kirmir sat there, debating

The wagon that interested him the most was the one that held Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. The annoying mortal had decided to ruin his every effort to bring peace with his pointless revolution. The Ebony Blade, which was strapped across his back, vibrated with joy as he began scheming how to end Ulfric's life.

/"It seems you have a need of me, little Nephew."/ Kirmir grimaced as Boethiah's voice spoke in his thoughts.

"_I have no need of you!" _He shouted with his thoughts.

Jumping from branch to branch, Kirmir followed the wagons as they approached the village Kirmir had stayed in a night before; tracking an uneasy feeling in his soul .

Another person caught his attention. A young, Nordic female. Tied up next to one of the lapdogs of Ulfric, she looked at her surrounding, taking everything in. Kirmir admired the way she seemed completely at ease with the situation around her. The lapdog next to her began converse with her and the beggar. Kirmir watched the wagons disappear into town, with about four ideas began to form in his head.

/"It seems we're agreed then"/ Boethiah once again spoke in his head.

Unable to keep himself from smiling, Kirmir drew Blade and agreed.

**Well chapter one folks. Chapter two is the beginning of the Main storyline and the point of view of the female. Apologizes for the shortness but next time will be longer promise. MERIDIA GUIDE YOU! oh also I don't own a single thing except Kirmir and the Female. If anyone can explain to me how to add a new chapter (stupid I know, gotta ask) I'd be really grateful. thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2 A little chat

Reamra couldn't believe that she was being hauled off for a crime, she never committed. These stupid Stormcloaks were getting everyone in trouble.

The nord next to her had begun a conversation with her and the horse thief. Reamra had deemed him a decent man and was polite, but the thief disgusted her to her core. All he does is whine and complain about how he didn't deserve to die.

The wagon slowed to a stop next to a Headsman's block.

"When your name is called step to the block." A Nord in Imperil armor said.

"The Empire loves their damn lists." Rolof said disgusted.

Reamra couldn't help to smile at his jeer.

"Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm."

Reamra watched, with great interest, as the Jarl walked towards the block with his head held high and a fierce determination in his grey eyes.

"It's been an honour, Jarl Ulfric." Rolof said, bowing his head as a salute.

"Rolof of Riverwood." Rolof stepped off and stare at the caller for no more than a second before joining his brothers and sisters

"Lokir of Rorikstead!"

The poor bastard tried to run for it, "You'll never catch me!"

The Imperial Captain called orders, "Archers!" she yelled. Three bow sand their deadly song as Lokir toppled face-first, blood gushing from his back

"_Idiot._" She thought, blowing a stray brown hair out of her eyes. Reamra speculated on the idea of blasting her way out but decided against it when she saw the exits were guarded by….no one? Reamra looked at each of the exits and noted the lack of anything. She responded to the Imperial's orders with a vague disinterest as she seriously began considering fighting her way out. Her bonds wouldn't last a second against her fire and she still had her dwarven dagger tucked in her bodice.

The sickening sound of flesh separating under metal tore her focus back to the grim reality. Reamra looked at the headless corpse and sent a prayer to Arkay to guide his soul to Sovngarde.

"As fearless in life as he was in death." She heard Rolof mutter.

Fear surged through her veins, right next to anger as the called her forward and placed her on the block; the blood of the last victim, soaked through her dress. All she could was watch the axe rise and rise.

When the axe reached its peak; a massive black form descended from the heavens on to the tower behind the Headsman, unleashing a most, terrible sound that turned the sky red. Both Stormcloaks and Imperials alike scattered as meteors smashed into the ground and leveling the surrounding structures.

Reamra stare at the massive lizard's red eyes; paralyzed by fear. The beast's head swung to face her and she could've sworn the beast was smiling at her.

"Come on! The Gods won't give us a second chance!" Rolof's voice cut through her thoughts. Forcing her legs to cooperate; Reamra managed to stumble in to the tower before a meteor crashed were she had been not a second before.

Kirmir's plan had gone perfectly until the dragon showed up.

/_"Did not see that coming"_/ Boethiah said in surprise.

'Course not. Why would she? Kirmir watched as the female take refuge in the tower, opposite of his position, with a breath of relief before turning his attention to the dragon. Kirmir recognized the lizard at once.

"Faan Al" Kirmir gasped, his Voice shaking the earth. (The Destroyer)

"Geh Fahdon." Alduin responded looking straight at him. (Yes friend)

Tightening his grip on Blade, Kirmir snarled at the goliath, "Nid Dinok Morokei Dov!" (No death [here] glorious dragon)

"Sahlo Vul Gein" the dragon chuckled. (weak dark one)

This time it was Kirmir's turn to chuckle, "Daar Vul Gein Evanaar Faal Alduin." (This dark one [will] extinguish the world eater)

"There!" three men in red armor burst from the barracks, swords drawn.

"Have fun Vul Gein." Alduin said before taking flight to begin terrorizing the townspeople.

"Mey Joor." Kirmir sighed as the humans slowly approached him. (Foolish Mortals)

With a roar, Kirmir suddenly sprang across the twenty yard gap, plunging his sword into the first man's heart. With his forward momentum, Kirmir spun; dragging Blade with him and Blade sung her song once again, with a sick pleasure. Alduin's roar grew distant; Kirmir looked to the north-west and saw the beast fly off into the distance.

"Fuck!" He snarled as he shot towards the keep, leaving the dead soldiers to leave this world in their blood.

Kicking the doors of the keep open with such force; the door flew off the hinges. Greeted by silence and the smell of blood, Kirmir's blood still boiled from the souls he had devoured on his way here. Blade had fallen silent as he made his way down the keep, noting the bodies that had an ice spike, tinged red from the blood, stuck deep in their chests.

Cursing in the language of the Deadra, Kirmir began to sprint once he saw the dead spiders strewn about before an opening to the wilds. Kirmir burst through the opening with a roar that would rival a dragon. Running down the road at full speed, his roar was answered by the howls of wolves. Two, by the sound of it. Kirmir veered to the right off the road and into the trees.

/"_The webs of Fate sing interesting fates of the road you travel down, nephew."_/ Mephala whispered in his mind.

Two humans and three wolves appeared as Kirmir dodged through the wilderness. Kirmir saw the male Stormcloak fall to the ground under the assault of two wolves and the female limp as she tried to fend of the third wolf. A plan began to form as he neared. A plan so mad, even Sheogorath would be proud of him.

Skidding to a halt, Kirmir twirled Blade until he held her like a spear. Several possible scenarios played out in his mind.

"Aw…screw it." Kirmir growled as he threw Blade.

Reamra felt like shit, but the flying sword had scared her shitless. She is not ashamed to admit she screamed.

The flying blade pierced her wolf through the throat and into the ground. Two more flashed were followed by yelps of pain.

"Shor's bones!" Reamra heard Rolof curse.

"Damn, I can't believe I actually managed to do that." A deep masculine voice said. Reamra turned and saw a tall nord step out of the trees. Reamra's breathe caught as she looked at this gorgeous Nordic specimen. Well over six feet tall, his shoulders were not broad nor were they slender. Dressed in black leather, that outlined his well-muscled chest and abdomen, and his face? Oh his face! Mara must've come down from the heavens and sculpted this face herself. The only thing wrong with this gift from Autherius was the demonic red eyes that looked down upon her with almost giddy light. Strapped across his chest were four elven daggers. Reamra noticed more daggers sheathed to his hips and to his outer thigh

"Did you see that?!" his voice vibrated through the air, as is it was charged with power.

Reamra glanced over to the wolves and noticed two elven daggers buried to the hilt in the base of the two wolves skulls.

"Who the hell are you?" Rolof asked massaging his shoulder.

"Kirmir Dagon." The stranger said as he walked over and pulled his daggers out of the wolves and with a flick, got rid of the blood. Sheathing the blades in the top two chest places, this Kirmir, again walked to the extremely long, sword; that still had a dead wolf. With a sickly look on his face, Kirmir grabbed the hilt with one hand and placed his leather boot on the wolf's limp head. Kicking and pulling at the same time, the sword was free. Swinging it over his shoulder, the sword magically stayed there when his let go. He turned to look at Rolof. Walking up to him with his hand out in front of him Kirmir said.

"Kirmir Dagon, traveling Deadra hunter. How can I be of service?"

**Hiya guys. I apologize for not including Reamra's little walk out of Helgan but I really wanted to include Kirmir's chat with Alduin. Please post reviews, anything is welcome and have a Alun Brit Evgir.**


	3. Chapter 3- a sword's song

"A Deadra hunter?" Reamra asked.

"Aye, we do exist." Kirmir replied amused.

Reamra looked over at Rolof, who stared at the hunter with a disbelieving look.

"I've heard of your order," Rolof voice was a whisper, "Is it true that the best of you actually go to Oblivion?"

Reamra did a double take. This man did not look like he'd seen anything worse than a bear; although his weaponry did speak for itself. Twelve daggers and a long sword: what kind of opponents requires this amount of metal?

"I've been to Oblivion more than I wish to remember." Kirmir shook his as if dispelling a bad memory, "I'm heading to Riverwood to resupply, they have a nice in where you two can rest for a night."

Rolof and Reamra looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding at the red eyed Nord.

Together; the three of them walked down the road. Kirmir even healed Rolof's shoulder as they walked.

"In my profession, you have to know how to take care of yourself." Was all he said when Reamra asked?

As dusk fell, Kirmir began to get fidgety. He began to twirl one of his daggers between his fingers with an ease that could only be acquired through years of practice. Reamra knew something was wrong but didn't know what it was and prayed to the stars that whatever it is it won't be too dangerous.

Kirmir was quickly losing patience with the bandits that had cast an illusion spell over them. The spell, itself was a work of genius. The spell was imbedded in an object that all three of them looked at, but cleverly hidden so they wouldn't see it take effect. The only problem was where in the nine blazes was the bastard. He had been using Demon vision to look at the life-force of those around him. There were four in front and two behind.

/"_Well son," _Mehrunes' voice sounded in his head, "_What will you do?"/_

What would he do?

"Father, I hope you have room on that list you started in the Oblivion Crisis." Kirmir responded flicking the knife towards one of the bodies.

Reamra gasped as she was blinded by the setting sun. She heard Rolof curse as he saw they were surrounded. Kirmir had already had his long sword in one hand and apparently used one of his dagger because, Reamra saw the body of a dead mage with a dagger buried in his throat. Sighing she lifted her sword and faced the three bandits behind her.

Blade was absolutely singing as Kirmir leapt forward and engaged the three bandits and dispatched the first two with a single swing. Devouring their souls as he turned to face the third ebony clad figure.

"Dagon spawn!" the Breton snarled.

Kirmir tilted his head in confusion; he knows that armor.

"BOETHIAH!" Kirmir shouted in his mind.

/"_You called nephew?"/ _Her voice taunted.

"Care to explain why this lowly piece of scum is wearing your armor?"

Boethiah's voice was full of pride as she responded, /"_He's proven himself worthy and loyal."/_

"He's going to be dead very soon." Kirmir shot back dodging the Bretons mace.

/"_then he is unworthy."_/

Shaking his head, Kirmir wondered why he hadn't opposed his deadric family sooner, focusing on the enemy before him.

Their blades met; both sang a song of blood and death. Each song held a different story; one, Kirmir love to listen to; to find the weakness in your enemy, you must understand him. The Breton's blade sand of only force, it lacked the elegance and grace imbedded deep into the Ebony Blade history.

With a smile, Kirmir pushed the Breton back and took Ebony in both hands.

"Very well, champion of Boethiah, you've show me your strength. Now I'll show you mine."

Black deadric flames ran up and down Ebony's blade. Thousands of deceived souls devoured in an instant, increasing the blade's power immeasurably.

With a roar and a flash the two men's blades met.

Reamra raised a hand to shield her eyes as she turned to see how Kirmir fared. She could've sworn that Kirmir's face had these red lines emanating from his eyes in a strange pattern, before the flash of light.

When the light dimmed, Kirmir and his opponent stood a few feet apart with their backs to each other. Kirmir's blade was engulfed in a black fire, held in a reverse grip, the blade gracefully, curved ever so slightly until the point was next to his ear. The Bandit was positioned as if he just finished a downward swing. Reamra and Rolof stared at the two in wonder. Suddenly the bandit's bade shattered and his torso slide free of his body with a sick scrapping sound.

Reamra and Rolof stood there in shock, as a faint blue smoke emerged from the fallen corpse and flew into Kirmir's sword. Its fire died as it glowed blue for the fastest of moments. Reamra began to wonder what secret this Nord held

/"_this is your true nature, son. Why do you fight it so much?"_/ Dagon's voice echoed throughout his thought. Kirmir had wondered that a lot himself. Why had he, Kirmir Dagon, the Heir to Destruction turn from his blood right? What drove him to leave such an intoxicating state behind? Why had he slaughtered his brethren for mortals?

He knew why. Paarthunax and he had defected from Alduin during the Dragon War because they could no longer herald the future that was heading for them. They taught mankind to fight back. To strike and win. They taught mankind to fight back. To strike and win.

/"_You don't belong here!"_/ Dagon snarled.

"Pity I was beginning to enjoy the atmosphere here." Kirmir responded with serine calm that had begun to seep into his very soul; as black and darkened as it may be.

Kirmir felt his father's presence leave his mind and return to his burning kingdom.

"Don't worry. There's Destruction down my path, father. Yours to be precise."

**Hey guys, this chapter was really meant to emphasize Kirmir's personal quest to fight back against his family. The Ebony has two names in this chapter, both Ebony and Blade. Not very creative I know but eh whatcha gonna do. It's a sword. For anyone that caught the Darksiders two quote you're awesome. Please post reviews. Please please please. Bethesda owns everything except Kirmir and Reamra yada yada. Ciao. **


	4. Chapter 4- the curse i bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim (I just own Kirmir and Reamra)**

**I'm skipping the Riverwood and Whiterun and going straight to Bleak falls barrow. All dialogue is not in the game but of my own random creation.**

Reamra cut down another draugr when the stupid dark elf came up behind her. Sensing his downward swing, she leaned to the right and lifted her shield. The knife bounced of the steel and Reamra whipped around; her sword slicing through both leather and flesh easily.

"The treasure is mine." The dark elf gurgled as blood dribbled out of his mouth. The elf fell faces first as his final breathe left him.

Reamra leaned against the wall between the burial beds, carved into the walls, fighting the nausea.

"It never gets easier." Kirmir said as he rolled the elf over with his foot and began patting him down, looking for something.

"_Fantastic._" Reamra thought. All she could look forward in the miserable place was more death.

"Don't worry Rea; everything beyond this point is neither living nor dead." Kirmir said, standing up with a dragon paw made from gold. Reamra looked at her companion with confusion.

"What is that for?"

Kirmir looked around the big room, they were resting in before responding, and "These are very ancient Nordic crypts. If my memories serve me correctly before we reach the resting place where the dragon stone rests; this will come in handy."

Reamra shook her head, but said nothing. Kirmir's memory of thing built and done by the Ancients had save her life more than once in this godforsaken place.

Reamra followed him as he led the way deeper into the Barrows. The short hall led them into a room similar to the one they had just left. The sound of draugrs waking up sounded.

"I'm done with the undead." Kirmir growled as he summoned a ball of lightning in his hand and threw it at the nearest one. Reamra watched the draugr jerk and twitch before crumbling to ashes. She stared at him with a shocked looked, an instant before it was replaced with anger.

"If you could just disintegrate them, why didn't you do that from the start?!" her voice shook slightly with rage.

He just shrugged, "I hope they might present some semblance of a challenge."

"And the undead don't do that." Reamra received a drool look.

"I fight demons from multiple dimensions. Dead things tend to lack the cunningness of immortal fighters." Kirmir quickly dispatched the other dead entities in a similar fashion, while Reamra sighed and shook her head. For the life of her, Reamra will never understand the man in front of her. For one moment he was the nicest person there is and the next he's the deadliest thing since the Oblivion Crisis. He had this dark aura that surrounded him that caused even the toughest of people to shy away from him, and the fact that he wields a massive sword and has twelve daggers strapped to various parts of his body.

Reamra followed him through numerous hallways, each of them taking out the draugr closest to them. When they entered a hall that had intricate carvings on the walls, Kirmir stopped and examined them.

Reamra watched him carefully as he bent down and studied the walls

"This is wrong." She heard him whisper

Stepping forwards and looking at the carving of four people standing above ten mask wearing persons.

"Why is this wrong?" She asked.

"It wasn't the dragonborns that subdued and sealed the dragon Priests. It was the demon triad." The tremor in his voice was barely noticeable. Reamra looked at the back of Kirmir's head as he continued to study the wall. He stood up, very suddenly and when he spoke his voice was cold and unforgiving.

"Let's move on."

Reamra follow silently as they approached the end of the hall. Carved in to the wall were three rings with a small metal depicting an animal.

Kirmir handed her the golden claw before turning to face the wall again.

"Again tell me what the importance of this hunk of metal is?" Reamra asked.

Kirmir gave her a half-smile before he began turning the rings.

"Twice for the two sides for the soul." He rambled as he turned the two bottom rings twice.

He reached for the claw and Reamra handed it over without a word. Kirmir jammed it into the center holes and twisted roughly. Reamra watched in surprise as the top two ring spun and the wall began to lower itself.

Reamra looked at Kirmir and the smug look on his face angered her.

"Oh shut it." She snarled as he began to walk up the newly revealed stairs.

The two of them walked into was grotto. Reamra took a breathe and looked around. The scene was beautiful, with green grass growing under boot; waterfalls had cut a small river through the rock and separating the rest of the place from a raised dais.

Reamra spotted a strange looking wall at the back of the dais. For the strangest reasons, the wall called out to something deep inside her.

Reamra walked across the small bridge, towards the wall.

Kirmir watched Reamra walk towards the Word Wall with great interest. He knew similar wall were scattered all over Skyrim's landscape. Each holding a script of the Dragonborn's history.

Reamra stopped in front of the wall, looking at the lines and dots carved into the surface. Her eyes scanned the carvings and without knowing what the markings meant, she knew instinctively that she should continue reading.

The more she looked the better of an idea of the meaning; until the word and their meanings just formed in her head

_Het nok Faal Vahlok, deinmaar do Dovahgolz ahrk aan Fus do unslaad rahgol ahrk vulom._

Here lies the Guardian, keeper of the Dragonstone and a Force of eternal rage and darkness.

There was a sensation within her chest that expanded until it filled her entire being. An unexplainable power rose within her and spoke a single word.

"_FUS!"_

Reamra felt the power fade, leaving only a perfect understanding of the word. It would force anyone or thing out of her way is she so desired it.

"Rea." Kirmir's voice drifted into her ears; "Tiid govey het." (Time to remove [ourselves from] here)

A sharp cracking sound drew both of their attention to the coffin, near the wall. The lid had been blown of the top and the hand of a draugr appeared.

Kirmir cursed and drew Ebony, "Rea, Faal Vahlok Lahney!" (The Guardian lives!)

Reamra didn't know why the words made sense to her but they did and it terrified her. She'd never been one to learn different languages and now, suddenly this strange language made perfect sense to her.

Reamra's thought process was interrupted by a large great sword, swinging towards her.

Angling her shield so the sword would bounce over her crouching form, harmlessly, Reamra drove the tip of her sword into the draugr's gut.

The creature grunted and swung again for her, only to find its blade blocked by Kirmir's own blade. Taking advantage of the pause, Reamra withdrew her blade and drove it through the creature's heart. Seeing the blue light dim in the creature's eyes, Reamra barely made it when she heard Kirmir growl, "duck."

Pulling her head down, Reamra felt the air as Ebony slice through both the air and the draugr's flesh easily. Reamra risked a quick glance at the falling draugr and noticed the faint blue light escape from the creature's mouth. Reamra followed it and watched in sink into the center of Kirmir's chest. As it did, Kirmir, for a moment, was no longer the handsome Nordic man, but a black skinned creature with red line emanating from its red eyes. Then Kirmir looked like Kirmir again.

"What was that." She asked breathlessly

He looked down at her with his red eyes, "That is the curse I bear."

**Muhahahahaha! I'm sorry I just fell in love with this cliff hanger. Sorry 'bout the longer upload time, had three other stories to write and upload (all of which are still not finished. Curse my life). Don't curse me. Please. Just don't. anywho, Review. They are amazing and always fun to read. Ciao **


	5. Chapter 5-Anything new and exciting?

**Hey guys sorry about the longer update time. I got a whole slew of excuses but that's all they are. I don't own skyrim. Translation goes to ; they were helpful in the words I could not find in the book. Anyway enjoy.**

Kirmir cursed himself with every step as Reamra continued to question him. He couldn't get over the fact that he allowed a sliver of his deadric form to slip through his guard. It's embarrassing really. A Half-blood couldn't survive in this realm or Oblivion if he couldn't keep his form under control. What had come over him to even eat the stupid Guardian's soul in the first place? He wasn't even allowed to contemplate that before he was pestered again.

"What are the exact details of your curse" Kirmir was truly getting tired of her pestering for two reasons. 1) She would never believe that he was the son of the Prince of Destruction and 2) he was half Dremora. Those two facts tend to drive people to do very unsavory things.

Kirmir once again ignored her which angered her more. The last rays of the dying sun fell across her hair. Kirmir noticed that there were red streaks that shone whenever the light hit it at the right angle. He looked at her from the edge of his sight as they passed the stables before the first gate into Whiterun.

"What are you looking at?" Reamra demanded.

By Dagon, this woman was impossible. Luckily the guard standing by the main entrance saved him from the work of responding.

"Travelers!" he called as he walked out to meet them, "There's been a vampire outbreak recently. Have any of you been attacked by the leeches"

Kirmir laughed silently at the guard's choice of words. Vampirism is a deadric disease that his uncle Bal created just to mess with humans. Since Vampires were more often than not older than any mortal alive, Kirmir mostly ignored it when mortals insulted The Pale Ones.

"No sir. We just returned from an errand for the court mage." Reamra responded looking slightly bewildered.

"Ok. Don't worry Reamra. We city guard will keep ya safe as long as you're in our city." The guard said flexing his sword arm. Kirmir rolled his eyed at his obvious attempt to impress Reamra.

"She's not that easily swayed." For reason that would someday save her life, Kirmir was purposely kept her from idiot like a town guard. He walked through the open gate and made a detour to the blacksmith to sharpen his knives. Telling Reamra to meet him at the Mare, Kirmir sat down at the grind wheel, pulled out one of his numerous knives and began to sharpen it. He was contemplating the news the guard had told him. If vampires were amassing more of their kind, then there was another kind of trouble along with the return of the World Eater. One he would have to deal with sooner rather than later. Kirmir went through sharpening all his knives in a short amount time, stood up and returned them all to their special sleeves. As he stood, he felt the stares of the blacksmith and the man she was arguing with about logistics; but this was more common then he wished to be. The longer he lived the more mortal fell for his otherworldly beauty and demonic aura; it also meant it was easy to get people to do what he wanted when he wanted it. He moved down the street with a feral grace that was another gift his demonic inheritance had graced him.

On his way to the Mare, Kirmir was pasted by a companion; he scrunched his nose as the scent of mutts filled his nose. Due to a habit that he had acquired by hunting with Hircine, Kirmir bent the fingers of his left hand to look like claws. The female looked at him curiously and sniffed the air before snarling.

"Demon."

Kirmir responded in kind, "Mutt."

The girl continued on her way as Kirmir entered the tavern. He took in the several occupants and noticed some poor fool was drinking with Sanguine. With a small smile Kirmir made his way to the unoccupied side of his uncle. Sanguine took a side look at him, looked away then did a double take. In that moment of surprise, Sanguine's deadric form slipped through; releasing a large burst of power in the form of wind. Sanguine's drinking partner bolted out the door.

"Well, nephew, it's rare to see among civilization after the 'crisis' of your father." He said as Kirmir order some mead from the pretty red guard. Kirmir nodded before taking a few swallows of the pathetically weak alcohol.

"How's the family?" Kirmir ignored the implied question and turned his red eyes at his uncle. Sanguine sighed as he took a sip from his cup.

"your father is still in a tizzy over your departure; Vaermina is draining a small town up north, Azura pissed because some fool stole Star and someone has closed the portal to Evergloam."

Kirmir was impressed by the last bit of news. It was not an easy task to infiltrate the Twilight Sepulcher and get past Nocturnal's Nightingales.

/"And it annoys me to no end that it happened"/ Nocturnal said to the two of them. Together nephew and uncle chuckled. Nocturnal was known among the Deadra for throwing bitch fests and torn whoever was the center of it apart.

"_If I find him I'll kill him and restore the Evergloam."_ Kirmir promised. With a satisfied chuckle, Nocturnal slipped form his mind. Sanguine was giving his nephew a concerned look.

"You know if you fail, Nocturnal will kill you."

Kirmir snorted, "Uncle you know that none of the princes can kill me. Hell most of them can't even touch me."

Due to his birth right as the Heir to destruction and the unusual upraising he had experienced, Kirmir was undoubtedly the most powerful being Oblivion has ever produced. The two continued to talk for maybe another half hour before a guard burst into the tavern and bee lined to Kirmir.

"Looks like the mortals need you again." Sanguine said as Kirmir stood up. Kirmir turned to the guard and asked what was wrong.

"Miss Reamra asked me to send you to the western watch tower." He said out of breath.

"why does she need me there?" Kirmir asked. The guard shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me until you saw it." Sanguine laughed loudly.

"Boy, he comes from the family of the unbelievable. Try him." The guard looked into Kirmir's red eyes and decided to test his luck.

"There a dragon attacking."

Kirmir was out the door by the third word. He had heard the dragon roar well before it would travel to the city. Kirmir phased through the city gate; scaring the guards with his sudden appearance. Kirmir decided he would take a more direct route. He raced up the wooden platform directly in front of the gate, leaping onto the roof of a sentry post and with one more powerful leap he cleared the walls and landed near a small stream. As he took of he could hear the sounds of fighting up ahead.

Reamra was using a broken section of the tower as cover from the dragon. With a bow taken from a fallen guard, Reamra would wait until the beast had land and pepper it with arrows. Reamra was amazed on how many arrows were sticking out of the dragon after a few minutes or so and yet the beast still tore through the small contingency of guard easily.

"Is it really this hard?" Reamra asked herself as she pivoted and unleashed a steady barrage of arrows.

"Well given how they are the descendants of a god…yeah they usually are." Reamra was stunned by Kirmir's voice as he sped past her to engage the dragon. He had his long sword out and was performing a very stunning dance with the beast. At least until it whipped him with its tail and sent him flying back to her position. Reamra paused in her assault to give her companion a look.

"Oh shut up and shoot him." He growled before rolling to the side as his sword pierced the ground where he was seconds before. Reamra shook her head and sent a very well place shot into the dragon's eye. The beast rose on its legs and cried out in pain

"_Dragonborn! NO!"_

Reamra watched as the dragon fell to the ground, dead. The remaining guards and Irileth gathered around the corpse and began to talk amongst themselves. Reamra crouched in front of the beast to make sure it was truly dead. When she went to touch the creature; its skin began to glow and burn away. Reamra backed up quickly and heard Kirmir chuckle.

"Well now. Didn't see that coming."

Reamra watched as the dragon was burned away till only bones were left; streams of energy shot from the body, encircled her before the overwhelming feeling in her soul. In a flash she relived the dragon's final moments.

_Swooping down, Mirmulnir fried a group of pathetic mortal in a single blast. The battle was going well; the demon triad had yet to show up and the dragonborns were surrounded at the top of the mountain. The mortal army was trying to reach its lead at the summit and was failing miserably._

"_Daar kein los un!" he roared triumphantly. His brethren responded in kind. With renewed vigor the Dovahs shredded through the mortals. Mirmulnir smiled; Alduin would be most please with their success. As he continued his assault, he felt a light pressure on the base of his skull. A chill seeped into his bones and very soul as a demonic voice spoke in his ear. (this war is ours)_

"_Drey hi vodahmaan mii nalkun?" (did you forget us already?"_

_Suddenly Mirmulnir was forced to the ground. With astounding speed, he carved a ditch in the ground and scattered the nearby mortal forces. Mirmulnir struggle to an upright position; when he did there before him stood the Hokzii Sedmet. (demon triad)_

_The leader, a red-eyed Nord, stood proud with his demon long-sword that has claimed more than a few dragons he knew. The High Elf had twin lightning bolts crackling in her hand and the Orc was twirling his devil-mace flippantly. Mirmulnir snarled and tried to blast them but a muzzle made of pure arcane energy appeared around his mouth. The elf laughed._

"_Drey hi lorot hi vust vudoz mii?" she sneered. Those were the last words he heard in his language before the Orc smashed his mace into Mirmulnir's face. Mirmulnir died watching as the nord cut his brothers and sister down. (did you think you could avoid us?")_

Reamra opened her eyes to looked at the skeleton of the dragon she just was. A hand on her shoulder brought her attention to the same red eyes from her vision, the same smile, the same voice and the same deadly aura.

"See anything exciting?" he asked with a looked that sent shivers down her spine.


End file.
